1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a brake apparatus for carts with three or more wheels such as golf bag carts, baby strollers and the like and, more particularly, to one featuring handiness for operating, where a brake lug is a safety measure designed for the automatic lock of the brake which substantially prevents a lapse of releasing the brake by a user, and where a brake pole set is capable of offering a buffer mechanism, which avoids potential destruction to the wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brake apparatus of prior baby strollers is roughly shown in FIGS. 1 & 2, where the axle tube 11 is provided with a brake pedal 12 on its middle portion. By tilting at both sides of the brake pedal 12 to push a brake pole 13 outward to penetrate through a hollow 15 of the wheel 14, the stroller brakes to a stop. The return of the brake pole 13 is subject to the resilient force of a springy member 16. However, the brake pedal 12 is located at the bottom of the stroller, where visual sight is always hindered, gravely deteriorating operation and easily being touched by the foot. Moreover, once the brake pole 13 is not aligned to the hollow 15 of the wheel 14, the stroller can't brake to a stop. At this moment, if the user still steps on the brake pedal 12 with great strength, the brake pedal 12 or the wheel 14 is easily destructed. These shortcomings absolutely deserve to be improved.